The Darkest Defense
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: In order to head off the ministry's plans to take control of Hogwarts, Dumbledore turns to an old friend in his search for a new DADA professor. Sirius/Seras, Harry/Cho, Ron/Hermione pairing. Probably gonna try a couple of other unconventional pairings too. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hellsing or any of their characters, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Defense**

**Summary: In order to head off the ministry's plans to take control of Hogwarts, Dumbledore turns to an old friend in his search for a new DADA professor. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hellsing or any of their characters, ok?**

**Chapter 1: The New Professor**

Seated comfortably on his throne-like chair inside his office, Albus Dumbledore sucks on a lemon drop as he pondered the latest fiasco that had plagued his school.

The death of young Cedric Diggory and the revelation that Barty Crouch Jr. had been impersonating Alastor Moody were tame issues compared to the news of Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort's resurrection. Yet despite a sworn testimony from Harry Potter as well as some rather compelling evidence he had submitted, the Ministry still refused to acknowledge the Dark Lord's return.

As a matter of fact, the Ministry had gone to great lengths to stamp out the rumors of Voldemort's rebirth and, if what his spy reported was correct, one of their steps to ensure that the truth remained hidden was the gradual takeover of his school which will most likely end in his ouster as Headmaster and the installation of a more loyal candidate.

But of course, Dumbledore was nobody's fool.

One does not get to his advanced age and NOT learn a thing or two about politics. He was well aware of Fudge's ambition and knew that his stubborn posturing was simply a way to draw the voters in. And seeing that Hogwarts once again lacked a DADA professor, the minister was sure to send his own candidate in order to have some sort of influence and presence there.

Dumbledore wasn't about to hand over that kind of control to him or to ANY of his lackeys anytime soon. Not while he had anything to say about the matter.

But where to look for a new DADA professor? There was a distinct shortage of qualified candidates and any witch or wizard that Dumbledore DID manage to hire lasted no more than a year for some strange reason.

...

Perhaps that was the source of his difficulties. He restricted himself too much in his search for a competent instructor. After all, who said that the next DADA professor had to be a witch or wizard? The thought of the shakeup that his latest scheme was going to cause made Dumbledore smile.

It was time to contact an old friend.

**Hellsing Manor**

Integra had to smile as she read the letter from her old friend Dumbledore.

The elderly wizard has been a family friend of the Hellsings for generations and had been the one who created the wards around the mansion as well as the restrictions that sealed Alucard's abilities. And even though its been a few decades since their last correspondence due to the nature of their respective responsibilities, the Hellsing heir still considered him as one of her closest allies.

"So the old goat seems to be in a spot of trouble, huh?" Integra mused out loud, glancing at the study materials that Dumbledore sent together with the letter. "Well I suppose I DO owe him a favor. Seras! Get in here!"

A few minutes later, Alucard's sole minion enters the office and stands in attention in front of Integra. "You called Lady Integra?" The blond haired ex policewoman asked respectfully. Even after all this time, Seras still hung on to her training as a law enforcement officer like a lifeline as though to remind herself of her identity as an individual. It was a trait which Integra admired about her.

"Yes Seras. I have a new mission for you." Integra answers, dropping a folder on top of her desk in front of the vampiress for her to read. "You are to go to Hogwarts Shool of Wizardry and Witchery and report to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as his newest Defense Against Dark Arts instructor."

"School of what now?" Seras asks in confusion, picking up the folder and scanning the contents before looking up at her master in disbelief. "You mean they actually exist?"

"An entire society of them as a matter of fact." Integra confirms, chuckling at Seras's relative naivety. "Really now Seras. You've been fighting ghouls, vampires and variois other inhuman beings with us for more then a decade now. What's so difficult to believe about the existence of a race of magic users?"

"If they've been around all this time, why didn't they help when London was attacked by Millennium ten years ago?" Seras asks with a touch of anger in her voice. "A lot of innocent lives could have been saved."

"That's because they had their own problems at the time." Integra explained. She understood Seras's sentiments but also felt she had to explain the reason. "They couldn't afford to send assistance because they had a powerful group of supernatural terrorists to deal with just like we did so don't be too upset with them. If anything, its us who owe them because its their wards and runes which have protected our headquarters and lives."

This revelation calms down Seras but that still didn't mean that she liked her new assignment. "With all due respect Lady Integra but your safety is my primary concern. If I leave, who will protect you in place of Sir Walter and my master? Besides, I don't I'm qualified to teach ANYTHING to witches and wizards let alone this Defense Against Dark Arts." She argued.

"Seras... I'm perfectly safe here in Hellsing Manor. There hasn't been a major threat to my life since the Millennium attack." Integra assured her friend. "As for your qualifications to teach the subject, I don't believe there's anyone else in England with your credentials in battling dark creatures so Hogwarts will be getting an excellent instructor."

Seras tried to argue again but Integra cuts her off. "Enough Seras. If the foundation's army of highly trained soldiers are incapable of protecting me and the rest of England against supernatural threats, then what the hell am I paying them for? Besides, I'm not just sending you to Hogwarts to assist Dumbledore. I'm also sending you there to assess the situation."

"Assess the situation my lady?" Seras repeated curiously.

"Yes Seras. I want you to find out all you can about this Dark Lord Voldemort that Dumbledore spoke. I want to know if he is truly a threat serious enough to warrant our intervention." Integra's features then turns hard and cold. "And if that turns out to be the case, then I want you to eliminate him at the earliest opportunity. We do NOT need another megalomaniac running around thinking he is free to do as he pleases. Is that understood Seras?"

To her credit, Seras recognized an order when she heard it and responded as her training dictated. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" Seras barks out, standing at attention and snapping off a crisp salute.

Integra nods in approval and gestures towards the study materials on her desk. "Good. You have a little more than a month to go over those study materials before the next term starts. I suggest you get to it." She said. Seras sweatdrops and whimpers at the rather thick stack of folders she was asked to study but nonetheless grabs it and slips out of the office, leaving Integra by herself who lit a cigar and sat back on her chair in contemplation.

From what Dumbledore told her in his letter, this Voldemort fellow is quite a formidable force in the wizarding world. Seemingly immortal, exceptionally influential and exceedingly powerful.

But the same could be said about Seras.

As the only one turned by the original Vampire Lord himself, the ex policewoman possessed all the abilities of a pureblooded Nosferatu and none of their convetional weaknesses.

A vicious smile graced Integra's lips. Though it would be interesting to see a battle between these two monstrous beings, she had no doubt about the outcome.

None at all.

**One month later...**

They were going to die.

Harry was certain of it.

If only Dudley and his band of cronies didn't taunt him, they wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. But Dudley just couldn't take a bloody hint and he lost control of his magic which in turn, attracted a number of dementors towards them.

In the end, the Dementors caught up to the fleeing Harry and Dudley and, after disabling them, was about to administer the Dementor's kiss to the cousins.

"T-This c-can't be the end, can it?" Harry mutters, futiley reaching for his wand as he watched the Dementor draw closer and closer.

But before it can do anything, sharp cracks which Harry vaguely recognized as gunshots was heard and the Dementor that was about to suck out his soul flew back screaming with a number of smoking holes on it's body. Another barrage of gunshots drives away the Dementor on top of Dudley.

Slumping down in exhaustion, Harry looks up in time to see the back of their savior. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a woman with dirty blonde hair wearing a leather coat and boots. In her hand, she held a pistol which was steadily aimed at the group of Dementors in front of her who were clustered around their injured breathen.

"Well what do you know? I guess blessed silver nitrate encased 9mm bullets also work on these things." She said before her aim shifted to one of the Dementors which she percieved to be moving. "Ah ah ah... I don't know if you can understand me but I've still got over half a clip left and I don't have a problem putting a round on what passes as those head of yours if any of you so much as twitch this way."

Apparently deciding that a tactical retreat was in order, the Dementors withdrew and after making sure they were really gone, the woman slips the pistol back into her coat and checks on Dudley first before going over to Harry. "Your magic was the one that attracted those things to you, right? You should learn to control yourself better." She stated as she scanned Harry for any injury. Now that Harry had a closer look, he can see that the woman looked just a bit older than him but still quite pretty and had startling blue eyes as well a developed, womanly figure.

"Sorry about that." Harry muttered out an apology. "But my cousin always DID know how to push my buttons so I couldn't help myself. Thank you for your assistance against the Dementors though. Are you a witch?"

"Not the sort that you're use to but yeah, you could say that I am." The woman answered before offering her hand which Harry takes gratefully as she pulls him back on his feet. "The name's Seras Victoria by the way."

"Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself which earns him a flicker of recognition from the woman.

"Harry Potter? Well thats convenient. I've heard all about you. Word is that you've been a magnet of trouble around these parts these recent years." The identified Seras Victoria remarked with a smile.

"I am? Well its kind of embarassing but you're right." Harry said with a nervous chuckle. "You're actually the second person to save me from Dementors. The first one was my old DADA teacher."

Seras's smile grew even wider at this. "Well then I guess your old instructor and I have something in common." She said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Let me reintroduce myself then." Seras said. "My name is Seras Victoria and I'm your new DADA professor."

Author's Notes: A new story for you. Hope you guys like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Seras**

Harry had accepted the new professor's offer to assist him in taking Dudley home and was a bit surprised at how easily she was carrying his larger cousin despite her rather decidedly slight, feminine build. Prof. Victoria was a deceptively strong woman and even the long walk to the Dursley's while supporting Dudley didn't phase her.

Upon reaching the front door of the house, Harry rang the doorbell which was answered by her aunt Petunia who shrieked in fright at the sight of her near catatonic son.

"Dudleykins!" Petunia wails in dismay as she took charge of her son and guided him to a chair where he held on to a rather large bucket of what seemed like popcorn and started rocking back and forth while murmuring to himself. "Vernon! Come here quick. Look at what Harry has done to our son!"

Vernon waddles into the room with a butter smeared knife in his hand as he looks at his unresponsive son before turning his furious attention towards Harry. "So... You've finally shown your true colors you ungrateful little freak! You dare biting the hand that's been feeding and caring for you for the past sixteen years!" The elder elder man spat as he takes a menacing step towards Harry. But Vernon finds his path blocked by the woman accompanying Harry who, till now, kept quiet.

"Sir. I understand you're upset about what happened to your son but this isn't Harry fault. Please calm down so we can talk about it." She said reasonably.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon demanded.

"My name is Seras Victoria and I will be the new DADA professor at Hogwarts." Seras identifies herself. "I was the one who drove away the assailants and I can assure you that he was in just as much danger as your son was."

"A professor of Hogwarts? Then you're a freak just like him!" Vernon said venomously. "It would've been better if that boy DID lose his life tonight!"

Seras was horrified at what Vernon said. These people were supposed to be his family and yet they treated him like he was some kind of monster which grated the nerves of the normally easygoing vampiress. The look of dismay was plain to see on Harry's face.

But it was their next words next words which finally broke the proverbial camel's back.

"Liar! It has to be the little ingrate's doing." Petunia accused. "He's always been jelous of my little Dudleykins."

"My wife is right. Whatever it is you think you saw and did, I KNOW that it's the little freak's bloody fault that my son is this way and I WILL get restitution one way or another." Vernon raged, his eyes glinting dangerously as he takes a step towards Harry brandishing his table knife like a weapon. But he stops dead on his tracks as he stares down the barrel of a pistol held by Seras.

As soon as she sees the weapon, Petunia started screaming bloody murder. Harry himself could only look on fearfully and didn't even see his new friend draw her weapon.

"I may not be the freak that you're used to piggy but I've got my own 'wand' right here and I'm NOT afraid to use it." Seras said coldly. "Its only my training as a policewoman thats holding me back right now but take one step closer with that knife and you'll know what it feels like to breath through a hole right between the eyes."

"H-How dare you!" Vernon started to say but was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"No! How dare YOU! You're talking about ending the life of someone who's supposed to be part of your family!" Seras cuts him off, her eyes flashing red in anger.

"That freak is no family of mine!" Petunia declared which she immediately realized was absolutely the wrong thing to say judging from the dark look Seras was giving her and the way her gun hand shook in outrage.

Seras was also visibly trying to rein in her temper with some difficulty. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she managed regain control of herself, opened her eyes and spoke to the Dursleys. "I could take you to the nearest police precinct and have you booked for child abuse on Harry but I'm not going to do that now since you still have to take care of your son." Seras stated, gesturing towards Dudley. "Take your son to the hospital now but don't expect Harry to be here when you get back."

"N-Now see here…." Vernon tried to say but was once again cut off by Seras.

"Go! Before I change my mind and take you ALL in. Catatonic or not." Seras stated firmly. Seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon, the elder Dursleys wraps their son in a blanket and ushers him into their car before roaring off to the hospital. As soon as they were gone, Seras sank into one of the chairs, sits back and sighs in relief. She may be a stone cold killer of the Hellsing Foundation but she didn't relish the idea of killing defenseless civilians no matter what kind of assholes they were.

"Umm… Excuse me Professor Victoria." Harry said meekly. "But you didn't really have to do that for me. I'm used to that kind of treatment."

Seras looked incredulous at Harry's statement. "So you mean its ok for them to try and kill you for something you didn't do? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. What's wrong with you?" She asks angrily. Harry had no answer for this which prompted her to continue. "I don't know how things are done here but family or not, they've got no right to treat you the way they did. How the hell can you stand them?"

"They've raised me since my parents were killed." Harry said softly. "They may not seem much but they're all that's left of my real family."

"Sounds like you need to look for a new one." Seras grumbles lowly since she didn't want to depress Harry any further. "Look kid. You can't stay here. You heard what the guy said right? He's not thinking straight because of what happened to his son." Seras said reasonably. "At the very least, you need to lie low till things settle down. Do you have anyplace else to stay till the start of the new school year?"

"Y-Yes. I can stay at Leaky Cauldron Inn for the meantime." Harry answered.

"Great. Then that's where I'll be staying too. It'll be easier to familiarize myself to the area if I can live and interact with the locals." Seras said cheerfully. "Pack your stuff. We're leaving in half an hour."

Harry didn't understand why but despite the fact that he only knew this woman for a grand total of forty minutes, he felt that he could trust her. He didn't know if it was because she pointed a gun at his uncle in his defense or that she seemed genuinely concerned with his welfare nor did he care.

Anywhere was better than being in this house.

Watching Harry run up to his room to gather his belongings, Seras tries to recall what she read in about the boy as she explores the house. According to Dumbledore's letter, the boy was supposed to be the one prophesized to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. It also mentioned that during his tenure in Hogwarts, he had survived multiple attempts at his life which meant that the Dark Lord was also aware of the prophecy and was doing everything he can to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass.

As far as she could tell, Harry was a good kid despite everything thats happened in his life. Whatever abuse he suffered only served to temper him and NOT break his spirit which in itself was a miracle.

Seras's musings was cut short when the front door opens, prompting her to raise her gun and draw another pistol on the intruders and finds herself facing down a group of witches and wizards who had their wands on her.

"Before you do anything rash, I think its only fair to tell you tthat I know what you guys are and I know how to deal with you. Don't you know that breaking and entering into someone else's home is illegal?" She asks as she points her pistols at the group while cautiously moving towards the sofa which she intended to use as cover in case things turned ugly.

"Thats funny. I was about to tell you the same thing." The pink haired witch who had entered first said to her with her two colleagues slowing fanning out from behind her. "You don't look like the lady of the house."

"Of course she's not Tonks. She doesn't even sound like a local." A gruff looking old man with an artificial eye and a prosthetic leg said to his young compatriot before turning his attention to Seras and eyes the weapons she held. "Drop your muggle weapons lassie. They won't do any good against our magic."

"Oh I don't know about that old timer. I may just surprise you." Seras replied, trying to cover everyone with her pistols. The old man man frowns as his artificial eye works to identify the woman. What he discovered surprised him but before he can say anything, Harry's voice rings out.

"There'll be no fighting in this house! Now everyone calm down because w're not enemies here so lets stop trying to kill each other." Harry said, running down the stairs and putting himself between the two groups.

"What the devil is going on here Potter?" The gruff old man demanded. "We recieved a report that you were attacked by Dementors so we got here as soon as we can to evacuate you to a safer location. But when we got hete, we find this vampire in your living room pointing her weapons at us."

"Excuse me. But who were the ones who suddenly barged in here?" Seras countered. "You're lucky I didn't put holes through your heads the moment you stepped into the house. After what this poor kid's relatives said to him, how do I know they didn't send you to finish the job?"

"Wait... You're a vampire?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Ah yeah. Didn't really mention that part because I didn't know how you'd take it." Seras said in embarassment.

A dark skinned man wearing colorful tribal robes steps forward while lowering his wand. "I believe Mister Potter has the right idea though. What we have here is a case of misunderstanding so it will be in everyone's best interest if we all settle down and clear things up." He said diplomatically.

"I don't have a problem with that. Anything to prove I mean no harm." Seras said as she made a show of placing her pistols on the coffee table and backing away with her palms up to indicate that she was unarmed. Not that she was helpless without her weapons. After a few moments, the other individuals lowers their own weapons and takes a seat in the living room.

"Alright then. I believe introductions are in order here." The dark skinned man said. "My name is Kingsley Shaklebolt. These are my colleagues Alastor Moody." He gestures towards the old man who was the only one who didn't sit down before pointing at the purple haired female. "...And Nymphadora Tonks. We are Aurors working for the British Ministry Of Magic."

"Seras Victoria from the Hellsing Foundation." Seras identified herself. "Albus Dumbledore wrote to my employer saying that his school needed a new Defense Against Dark Arts instructor so they sent me here." To prove it was true, Seras brings out the letter Dumbledore sent for them to see.

Moody nodded in recognition after studying the letter. "Aye. That be Albus's handwriting alright. He also told me he was getting help from THE Hellsing Foundation. Never thought they'd be sending one of YOUR kind here."

"Believe me Mister Moody, I was just as surprised as you are when I was given this assignment." Seras said. "But I can assure you that I have plenty of experience fighting dark creatures."

"Given the reputation of the Hellsing Foundation, I have no doubt of that." Shacklebolt said.

"Wait. Are you saying that the organization that Miss Victoria belongs to hunts down demons or something?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Not just any organization lad. If you want something dark and supernatural taken care of, they're the best people to do it." Moody said, looking at Seras. "I've heard that they employed vampires to do the more difficult tasks. I guess those rumors were true."

"But how did you meet up with Harry here?" Tonks asked. "And where is his uncle and auntie?"

Scowling at the memory, Seras told them how she saved Harry from the Dementors and assisted him in bringing his cousin home. She also narrated the conversation between her and the Dursleys.

"That is quite disturbing." Shaklebolt commented after hearing Seras's story. "I cannot understand why Harry would be entrusted to these muggles. Its fairly obvious they do not have his best interests in mind."

"Never mind that." Tonks exclaims as she turned to Harry as her hair changes color to red in agitation. "If they were treating you so poorly all this time, why in Merlins name didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to be a bother to anyone." Harry replied softly. "And as I've told Professor Victoria, they're the only family I have left. I can't just turn my back on them seeing as they DID raise me since I was a baby."

"That kindheartedness of yours is going to get you killed one of these days Potter. And it won't be at the hands of Voldemort at the rate you're going." Moody growls at Harry who looks down sadly knowing what the old Auror said was probably true. Moody then turns his attention towards Seras and studies her weapons appreciatively. "But I'm impressed Miss Victoria. Who knew there were actually weapons that's effective against Dementors."

"The weapons themselves aren't anything too special." Seras said ejecting the magazine from one of the pistols and removing one of the silver bullets for inspection. "Its the bullets that are particularly effective against dark creatures like those Dementors."

"Fascinating. Weapons enchanted against Dementors." Kingsley murmered studying the bullet Seras held before looking at her. "And in the hands of a genuine vampire employed by the Hellsing Foundation no less. Now I understand why you were sent here."

"As nice as it is to hear your opinions of me, aren't you guys here for a reason?" Seras pointed out, apparently eager to divert the attention from her.

"Thats right. We're here to take Harry to our hideout." Tonks exclaimed.

"Might as well bring you along too lassie." Moody decided as he turns around and hobbles towards the door. "The others will be interested to hear what you have to say."

Seras nods her assent and reholsters her weapons inside her coat before looking over to Harry. "You have your things ready?" The bespectacled teenager points to a trunk with a cages white owl sitting on top of it.

"I'll take care of that." Tonks said, opening the cage so the owl could fly to Harry's outstretched arm before reducing everything else in size with her wand so Harry could just pocket it.

"Useful trick." Seras commented as they exited the Dursley's house noting that there was another witch and wizard waiting for them.

"I could teach it to you if you'd like to learn it." Tonks offered.

Seras sweatdrops as she imagined herself wearing a frilly dress and waving a star tipped staff like one of those magical girl characters in Japanese animation. "Maybe some other time." She managed to say to the now pink haired auror.

With a tap of Moody's staff, brooms flies into the hands all the wizards and witches present. The old Auror then looks at Seras.

"Sorry we don't have any broom for 'ya lassie." Moody said almost apologetically. "Didn't know you were gonna be here."

"Don't worry about a thing." Seras said with a grin as her left arm suddenly transforms in a trio of bat wings, much to everyone's surprise. "Just lead the way old timer."

"Right then." Moody managed to say after shaking out of his surprise. "Stay in formation everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

"Cheerful guy, isn't he?" Seras whispers to Harry, making him smile.

"Cut the chatter." Moody groused. "Everyone move out!"

Author's Notes: 2nd chappie of this story is officially complete. As usual, R&R everyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sirius Discussions**

The oddball group comprised of four wizards, two witches and one vampire lands somewhere in the middle of a park in downtown before proceeding on foot towards their destination which was a large, ordinary looking apartment building.

But as Seras was about to ask about the security of the place, Moody taps out a certain sequence with his staff which causes the building in front of them to unfold and reveal another house within.

"Amazing." Seras said in awe as she follows the rest inside the house. "This certainly makes it hard for your enemies to find you."

"It's not foolproof but it gets the job done so long as nobody blabs about it." Moody said curtly. "Of course, we'll have to ask for your oath not to reveal the location of this place to anyone."

"Of course I won't. Security IS part of my job description before." Seras said sounding a little offended before muttering under her breath. "Fold out buildings? Not that anybody will believe even if I did say anything."

"Did ya say something lassie?" Moody asks.

"Nothing at all Mister Moody." Seras answered quickly hoping that the old Auror didn't hear her comments. "So exactly what IS this place?"

"First of all, call me Mad Eye lassie. Everyone does." Moody stated. "And to answer your question, this place serves as the hadquarters for the Order Of The Phoenix which is an organization that works to undermine the efforts of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his forces."

Before Seras could ask anything else, she sees Harry being embraced by a slightly plump, redhaired woman who then asks the boy to go upstairs to one of the rooms.

"Come along lassie. All your questions will be answered in the meeting." Mad Eye said, directing Seras to the room where all the adults seems to be. Inside, she is introduced to the other members of the Order. A middle aged, red haired ma as well as the woman who had embraced Harry identified themselves as Arthur and Molly Weasley. The gaunt, shabbily dressed man introduced himself as Remus Lupin.

But it was the third unidentified man in the room which caught Seras's attention. He was a dark haired individual with aristocratic features. Seras couldn't put a finger in it but somehow, the guy looked awefully familiar like she has seen him just recently.

It was when he introduces himself did Seras realize exactly who she was talking to.

"You!" Seras exclaimed and before anybody could stop her, she suddenly pulls out one of her pistols and aims it at the dark haired man. Just as quickly, Remus and the Weasleys also had their wands out and had drawn a bead on Seras.

"Miss Victoria! What the devil do you think you're doing? Stand down!" Mad Eye demands before looking at the others. "And you lot. Put yer wands away. Whatever you may be planning to do with those will most likely NOT work on the lassie."

"And why is that?" The man known as Remus asks testily.

"Because Hellsing sent us a bloody vampire as the new DADA professor!" Moody growls out, letting his revelation sink in. When nobody lowers their weapons, Moody once again looks at Seras. "I told 'ya to stand down lassie."

"Stand down Mad Eye? Is that a wizard joke or something?" Seras said incredulously, pointing at the dark haired man. "I've seen him in posters and in the papers. Isn't that guy the escaped convict Sirius Orion Black? Why the hell is he here?"

"Please calm down Miss Victoria." Shacklebolt said, hoping to placate the vampire. "We are well aware of who that man is and we can assure you that there is a good reason why he's here with us."

A round of explanations later found Seras quickly reholstering her gun and bowing in apology at Sirius.

"Oh god I'm sorry Mister Black." Seras said. "But I couldn't help myself there. The cop in me just sorta' moved without thinking."

Sirius looked jovial despite having stared down the barrel of a gun earlier. "It's quite alright Miss Victoria. You were a police officer and I'm supposed to be an escaped felon. Those two in the same room are NEVER a good mix."

"Understandable. But I never thought things are this bad. Locked away without a trial? What kind of messed up justice system do you guys have anyways?" Seras asks.

"Believe us when we say that we've been asking ourselves the same question for a while now." Sirius mutters.

"Remarkable. An actual vampire." Arthur murmured. "Makes sense really. A dark creature to teach defense against dark arts."

"Arthur! That's extremely rude of you!" Molly admonished her suddenly contrite husband.

"No. It's alright Mrs. Weasley." Seras reassures her. "I know what I am and I've accepted it a long time ago. I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll do my best to teach the students how to defend themselves against the dark forces."

"As fascinating as this discussion is, we're not here for idle chitchat. Mad Eye has already told me about the Dementor's attack on Harry and the incident at the Dursley's house. But I want to hear your accounts Miss Victoria." Sirius said, looking at Seras.

Seras complies and after hearing her story, Sirius exploded in anger. "Those thrice damned muggle idiots! Just what the bloody hell have they been doing to my godson!" He raged as he stood and started pacing back and forth. "This is all Dumbledore's fault. What was he thinking when he left Harry with Lily's sister? She hated Lily for Merlin's sake!"

"Calm down Sirius." Remus said. "Dumbledore explained that Lily's blood wards only worked when Harry is in a blood relative's home. Under the circumstances, he had no other options."

"Remus is right Sirius. Those blood wards protected Harry from any outside attempts to harm him all these years." Arthur seconded. "Besides, you don't honestly think that Dumbledore will do anything that will bring any harm to Harry, do you?"

"I'm actually starting to wonder about that." Sirius mutters.

"Excuse me." All eyes in the room turns to their visitor. "Now I'm not an expert in magic by any stretch of the imagination but listening to your conversation about these blood wards got me thinking. If those measures prevented outside threats from harming Harry, then what prevents internal threats from doing the same?"

When nobody deemed to answer, Seras continues her assessment. "I mean if I knew that if I couldn't get to Harry directly, I'd send somebody else to finish the job. Preferably someone related to the target. Like say a member of his family."

The reactions around the room were varied. The Weasleys looked horrified at the thought. Kingsley and Remus both looked troubled at the prospect. Tonks's hair turned white in agitation. Moody's scowl seemed even more forboding.

And Sirius... In a word, the escaped felon's expression was stormy. And frankly speaking, it scared Seras.

Without a word Sirius stood and was just about to go out of the room but Remus blocked his path.

"Get out of the way Remus." Sirius said lowly.

The shabbily dressed man shook his head. "Not when you're like this Sirius. I know what you're thinking but its not worth getting caught over it."

"We need answers Remus. Answers that those muggles may be able to give us." Sirius said almost desperately.

"I think you give those muggles far too much credit Sirius." Shacklebolt opined, realizing what the two men were arguing about. "Besides, what you're suggesting is illegal."

"I'm already a bloody wanted felon. Whats another crime to my name?" Sirius states in exasperation.

"Sirius dear. You said it yourself that Lily's sister hates her, right? Molly said reasonably. "For all we know, she and her family are just that horrid from the beginning and may not even have anything to do with Voldemort."

"But rest assured that it does NOT make them any less answerable for their wrongdoings." Arthur added to appease Sirius's smoldering anger. "We just have to go through the proper channels."

"Whatever the case may be, it's already clear that returning Harry to his relatives there is no longer safe." Moody stated before addressing Seras. "You've got a good head on your shoulders lass. Excellent job pointing out the potential flaws of the blood wards despite being unfamiliar with our ways. We will have to consider that next time we use those."

Seras blushes at the praise Mad Eye was giving. "I was just giving my observation. I didn't think anyone would take it seriously."

"It was a sound observation Miss Victoria. One that we would have never thought of if not for you." Remus assured her kindly.

"That aside, the fact that you saved my godson from the Dementors AND the Dursleys already makes you a valued friend in my book." Sirius said sincerely before humbly bowing. "I haven't been a good godfather to him so I thank you for giving Harry back to me."

"There's no need to thank me Mister Black. I would've done it regardless of who was in danger." Seras assured him. "Besides, you've been wrongfully imprisoned for ten years. You couldn't possibly have been able to fulfill your obligations to him."

"That's very kind of you to say so Miss Victoria but I know my shortcomings to Harry." Sirius said. "I DO however intend to make up for them in any way I can."

Hearing footsteps outside, Molly decides to suspend the meeting for the meantume. "I think we can all agree that its been a long night. Lets adjourn to the dinning room and have our meals." Molly said before looking at Seras. "Miss Victoria. I don't know what a vampire's diet is like but I think I can whip up some blood pudding for you. Would that be alright?"

"It's more then enough and very much appreciated Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Seras replied gratefully. Molly acknowledges her thanks with a nod and exits the room to talk with Harry who was coming down the stairs. A moment later, Harry was embracing his godfather and it was fairly obvious that the boy cared for him very much.

But then again, he might as well have been the greatest parent in the world after spending ten years with people who treated you like so much garbage.

Later at the dining table, Seras notices the looks of awe and fear that Harry's young friends were giving her as she ate the blood pudding prepared by Mrs. Weasley. No doubt Harry has told them about her.

She also kept an ear on the conversation which seemed to revolve around Harry and Dumbledore. Apparently, their Minister Of Magic named Cornelius Fudge was in denial with regards to the return of the Dark Lord and was going to great lengths to deny his existence which included, but possibly not limited to, a smear campaign using their news publication.

But that apparently didn't stop the Headmaster to reactivate the Order Of The Phoenix to counter the Death Eaters. And when he heard about the order, Harry had been quick to offer his assistance despite Molly's objection.

And if Seras was being perfectly honest to herself, she'd feel better is Harry IS part of the Order since they would have an easier time keeping track of him.

But Seras's mind kept going back to the part of the conversation had which mentiones how the Death Eaters recruitment drive were not limited to dark wizards and witches.

"Excuse me Mister Black. You mentioned that the Death Eaters have been recruiting not just dark witches and wizards but also all manner of dark creatures. What sort of dark creatures have the Death Eaters been negotiating with?" Seras inquires. Black, Remus and Mad Eye looks at each in bedore Remus and Mad Eye nod in silent agreement.

"Well seeing as you ARE going to be teaching DADA, it's only right to let you know what you're going up against." Sirius said, steepling his fingers in front of him. "So far, we know for sure that Fenrir Greyback's werewolf pack and a some tribes of mountain giants have allied themselves with the Death Eaters. There are also unconfirmed reports that they cut a deal with the Dementors of Azkaban as well as some covens of vampires from Romania though that is largely unconfirmed."

Seras's expression grew grave at Sirius's statements. Even if it was just a rumor, the thought of a werewolf pack and covens of vampires working together made the whole situation more dangerous then before.

But that was the exact reason she was sent here in the first place. Her job was to teaxh the students of Hogwarts how to defend themselves against such creatures.

For now, thats all she could do for these kids till her lethal skills are neededd once again.

Author's Notes New chappie everyone. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Resolution**

Seras had an interesting week at the Order HQ which, as it turns out, belonged to Sirius Black who, despite being estranged from his family, retained control over the run down old mansion.

Spending most of her time getting to know the people occupying 12 Gimauld Place, Seras found kindred spirits in Mad Eye, Tonks and Kingsley who, like her, had backgrounds in law enforcement and security. Their spirited discussions often lasted till the wee hours of the morning and they even managed to convince her to learn a bit of magic and buy her own wand from a shop called Ollivanders which turned out to be a nine inch work made of bloodwood with a manticore hair core though she had gotten the wand mostly on a whim and never really intended to use it on a regular basis.

She then had some fun with Harry's friends who was very interested in her since it was the first time any of them have actually met a vampire. The bushy haired girl named Hermione and the Weasley twins in particular had so many questions that it made her head spin. Seras had answered everything that was not too intrusive to the best of her ability but their questioning made her feel incomfortably like some sort of laboratory test subject for some reason.

Seras also enjoyed her time interacting with the Weasleys who, in her opinion, seemed like genuinely good people. Arthur was a ministry official himself but Seras appreciated the risk he was taking with his subversive stand against his employers for what he believed was right. Molly was a firey and opinionated woman which was tempered with a strong maternal instinct. You could instantly tell her bond with her family.

Her conversations with Remus and Sirius were fascinating and they often had Seras in stitches as they regaled her with stories of their misadventures as Marauders. But when Seras mentioned her knowledge of Remus's unique condition because of her enhanced vampire senses, the pair's demeanour turned deady serious. But of course, after assuring them that she meant no offense and will not use this knowledge against them, everything was ok again. She didn't want to strain her new found friendship with the ex Marauders especially to Sirius whom she found appealing because of his looks, wit, charm and kindheartedness despite his rougish ways.

Seras then decides to proceed to Hogwarts early in order to familiarize herself to the place. If what Lady Integra said about the school was true, then she'd need all the time she can get. It'd be embarassing for her to be late for her class just because she got lost inside the castle.

Fortunately, she didn't have to travel on foot as Sirius had offered the use of his home's fireplace for transport directly to the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Had she not seen it being done before, Seras would've thought that the ex con was out of his mind. Fortunately, she had been desanitized by the sight of people walking into and out of the fireplace on a daily basis for the past week so everything should be fine.

"You remember what to do, right? State your intended destination in a loud and concise manner before sprinkling the floo powder." Molly advised.

"Yes ma'am. Loud and clear." Seras said with a smile, fiddling new cloak she bought from Diagon Alley. Molly had been the perfect hostess and Seras appreciated how thoughtful the woman was of her needs and circumstances. "Thak you everyone for your hospitality."

"The pleasure was all ours Miss Victoria." Sirius said with a flourish and a smirk which made Seras's heart. "You have proven to be quite delightful company and I hope you can visit us again here."

"Not such a bad idea Mr. Black. Maybe I will." She answered with a smirk of her own before turning to Harry and the other Hogwarts students. "And I'll see the rest of you at Hogwarts. Keep out of trouble, ok?"

"See you at class professor." Harry said with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll try to keep out of trouble."

"Or at least try a little more diligently then the last four years anyways." Ron ammended gloomily earning him a smack to the back of the head courtesy of Hermione. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded only to recieve abother smack to the back of the head.

"Stop saying things like that. You're just going to jinx us." Hermione grated.

"Now now. Play nice everyone." Seras said as she steps inside the fireplace. "Well then. See you kids in a few weeks. Dumbledore's Office." Seras said in a clear voice before sprinkling the floo powder. In a burst of green flames, she felt herself being whisked away to her destination and almost stumbles out of the fireplace had she not been able to catch herself.

"Excellent reflexes. Most people would have fallen flat on their face on their first time using the floo." A jovial voice said. Looking up, Seras could see that she was in a rather tastefully decorated room and waiting for her were two individuals.

The first one was an old, severe looking witch wearing plain black robes and a witch's hat on her head. Besides her wearing a colorful robe which seemed out of place in a school was an even older wizard with long white hair and a full beard whose kindly eyes seem to twinkle behind his half moon glasses.

"Miss Seras Victoria I presume? Or should I call you Professor Victoria?" The old wizard asks with a hint of a smile.

"Miss Victoria will do for now sir. I can hardly believe I'm actually going to be teaching here so I hope you'll forgive me for any blunder I may inadvertantly make." Seras said with a bow.

"Everything in life is a learning experience. It's how we learn from our mistakes thats truly defines us Miss Victoria." The old man said sagely, offering his hand which Seras took and shook. "Albus Dumbledore at your service. This is my deputy and head of Gryddindor House, Minerva McGonagall."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Seras said, shaking the old woman's hand whose stern visage softens.

"No Miss Victoria. The pleasure is mine." The deputy head said in her soft scottish brogue. "And before anything else, let me also be the first to thank you for what you have done for one of my cubs."

Seras looked momentarily confused at this but it was Dumbledore who provided the explanation. "I believe Minerva is referring to the case of Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. "And I was also told that you drove away those Dementors with nothing more then enchanted muggle weapons instead of using your... Gifts."

"Yes sir. I'd try not rely too much on my gifts to avoid becoming complacent." Seras said. "Besides, resorting to that might have given Mister Potter the wrong impression of me so I used a more conventional means."

"Quite right." Dumbledore agreed. "If you don't mind Miss Victoria, we would very much like a first hand account from you about what transpired that night. Perhaps over a spot of tea?"

Seras nods her assent and follows the two over to the headmaster's table where she was served tea by Dumbledore himsef as she gave her account of the incidents as well as giving her own suspicions about the blood wards.

"I see..." Dumbledore said after Seras finished her account of what happened. "I really have to thank you for intervening Miss Victoria. The ministry has already been keeping a close eye on myself and Mister Potter for what transpired last year. And I have no doubt that had Harry used his magic even to defend himself, they would have found some reason to expell him from Hogwarts."

"I'm just glad I was able to help sir." Seras replied humbly.

"But more distressing is the news of how Lily's sister and her family treated Harry which is quite unacceptable." Dumbledore said with a frown. "And when I heard about your theory on the blood wards, I did a little digging and as you had mentioned, it does not recognize members of the family as threats. Had Harry stayed there longer then his life would've been in jeopardy."

McGonagall looks at the headmaster disapprovingly. "I DID warn you against leaving him with his muggle relatives Albus."

Dumbledore rubs the bridge of his nose in weariness. "Yes Minerva. I remember you were most adamant about the issue and in hindsight, it wasn't my best decision." The headmaster said with a sigh. "I never suspected that Petunia's animosity for her sister ran THAT deep."

"If I may headmaster, Petunia's husband also seems like a hateful man. All that anger inside one house can't be that good, right?" Seras said.

"Indeed. Thank you for pointing out the flaws to the blood wards which was so deceptively simple that it can easily be overlooked." Dumbledore praised causing the vampiress to blush.

"Was it really that bad?" Seras asks at which Dumbledore nods.

"It was a monumental oversight on my part. One that caused near irrepairable harm to Harry which I am going to rectify if I am to redeem myself in his eyes." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I suppose that's what happens when you have been believing and justifying that your actions are all for the greater good for far too long. It makes one complacent and makes your mistakes that much bigger."

It was then Seras saw it. Behind the good humored old coot with the twinkling eyes was a sad, weary man who has been fighting the good fight much longer then her. Maybe even far longer then he should have been.

"Then let me take up some of the slack." Seras said suddenly. "You asked Lady Integra to help you solve some of your problems so that's why I'm here sir. Put me to work and I'll do whatever it is that needs to be done."

Dumbledore looked rather surprised by the offer but after a moment, smiles in relief. "Such a strong willed young lady. Now I know why Integra chose to send you to me and I know you will be able to fulfill your role here admirably."

His demeanor becomes all business again. "Very well then. As you know, you will be the Defense against Dark Arts professor for this year. But despite having a complete, fully trained faculty, the Ministry still managed to convince our school board to assign an observer to monitor our activities here. So they're sending a woman named Dolores Umbridge to fill that role. I've been told that she should have been the DADA professor had I not found one in time and I suspect that the Ministry will STILL try to exert their influence on the school in some way through her."

Dumbledore gives Seras a meaningful look. "Thread carefully around this woman Miss Victoria. The Ministry have no love for beings like you and it was only through a most exhausting argument that I managed to convince them you were the best one for the job. They are sure to be looking for ANY excuse to get rid of you and by extension, me for hiring you in the first place. At the same time, I must reiterate that Miss Umbridge's role here is ONLY to observe and give advice or suggestions based on her observations. Any opportunity you may have reminding her of this will be greatly appreciated."

"Understood sir." Seras stated primly, understanding that Dumbledore wanted the woman watched. Wether or not it was related to Voldemort remained to be seen but so long as she was under Dumbledore, she would do whatever he required of her.

"Mission accepted."

Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter. Some guys complain that my updates are too short but I'd like to respectfully ask those people to try and write their updates on their phone during the brief breaks that they're allowed at work.

With that said, please R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bloodlines**

Harry had been saddened to leave 12 Grimmauld Place and Sirius to go back to Hogwarts because in his opinion, he didn't get to spend nearly enough time with his godfather. He WAS however comforted by the fact that Sirius would always be there anytime he needed him now and that he didn't have to go back to the home of the Dursleys ever again.

As he moved inside Hogwarts Express looking for an empty compartment, Harry also thought about the woman named Seras Victoria who had saved him from the Dementors as well as the Dursleys and was apparently their new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. The revelation that she was a vampire didn't change his opinion that she was a kind and trustworthy individual. It also helped that she put the fear in god to the Dursleys like nobody else could.

He finally found what looked like a vacant compartment but upon closer inspection discovered that it was not so empty with Cho Chang seated by herself brooding and nd looking out the window. Upon seeing the scottish born asian witch, Harry couldn't help but feel apprehensive going in because, after all, he was the one who got her boyfriend killed, right?

But before he could walk away, Cho's voice stops him in his tracks. "Harry?" She asks with a small frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for a vacant compartment and thought I could use this one." Harry explained. "Sorry if I disturbed you Cho. I'll just leave you alone to your thoughts." But as he turns around to leave, Cho stops him.

"Wait Harry!" Cho calls out. "You weren't really being a bother so you can stay if you'd like." Biting her lower lip, Cho considered her next words before speaking. "Truth be told, I could use the company right now."

Sensing the profound sadness in Cho's voice, Harry's fearfulness vanishes. She was hurting and needed a someone to talk to right now. What kind of man was he if he couldn't be that person? Even though he couldn't have the kind of relationship he would've wanted with Cho, he could be the friend that she needed.

Having already asked Hedwig to go on ahead to Hogwarts, Harry places his trunk on the overhead storage area before taking a seat in front of Cho where they spent a few akward moments staring at each other. It was Cho who eventually broke the silence.

"Soooo... How was your holiday Harry?" Cho asks.

"It could have gone better." Harry answered vaguely, not really wanting to elaborate on what happened to him. "Spent it with my relatives but I didn't really have that much of a choice on the matter."

"Are they really that bad?" Cho asks, legitimately curious on why Harry looked miserable at the thought of spending time with his relatives.

"They don't like people like you and me Cho. They say we're not natural." Harry explains with a grimace. "Personally, I think theor prejudice stems from my aunt's jealousy of my mother because she was a witch and my aunt was a squib."

"I didn't know. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the question." Cho apologizes.

"Don't apologize Cho. Besides, I don't stay with them anymore. I'm with the Weasleys now." Harry said.

"Thats right. Their youngest boy is your best friend right? Him and Miss Granger? Which reminds me. Where are they?" Cho asks.

"They're both prefects this year so they're at the prefect's meeting." Harry supplied falling silent for a moment before asking. "What about you Cho? How are you holding up so far?"

Cho's expression turns solemn as she answers. "Like yourself, I've had better days. It's been difficult but I'm coping with the situation."

Harry lowers his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry Cho. I was there with Cedric but I couldn't do anything." Harry said. "What happened to him was my fault and I..." Before he could finish, he feels Cho's hand on his.

"Just like you told me earlier Harry, don't apologize. I don't blame you for what happened." Cho said kindly. "And I know that if there anyone's to blame for Cedric's death, it's Voldemort."

"He'll pay Cho…." Harry said angrily, gripping the raven haired girl's hand. "He'll pay for what he did to Cedric…. He'll pay for what he did to my parents…. He'll pay for all the atrocities he's ever done."

"He will. But you don't have to bear all the burden yourself." Cho stated. "We're all here for you Harry and you'll NEVER be alone."

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me." Harry said gratefully. He was then drawn to Cho's eyes and was leaning in before a familiar, mocking voice interrupts them.

"Well what do we have here? A couple of lovebirds tucked away from prying eyes doing Merlin knows what?" Both looks up and sees a smirking Draco Malfoy as well as his cohorts Crabbe and Goyle standing on the doorway of their compartment. And pinned on the blonde Slytherin's uniform is a prefect's badge.

"I'm sorry Mister Malfoy but you clearly have the wrong idea. Me and Harry were just having a private conversation here." Cho said icily.

"Stay out of this woman. This does NOT concern you." Draco told Cho before turning his attention back to Harry whom he noticed was staring at his prefect's badge dubiously. "What's the matter Potter? Jealous that I was chosen as a prefect and you weren't?" He asks with a smirk.

"Not really. Just wondering if you paid to get that badge like you paid to get into your house Quidditch team." Harry answers which quickly wipes the smirk off Draco's face.

"Watch your filthy mouth Potter. I'm the one with the power here right now." Draco growls tapping his prefect's badge before a devious smile forms on his face. "And I think some deduction from your house points are in order. Say around fifty points?"

"You can't do that. I haven't done anything wrong!" Harry argued.

"On the contrary, I can." Draco stated with glee. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for snogging on the train. I'm a prefect so they'll believe me and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe Harry can't but I certainly can." Cho said as she stood up facing Draco and his cronies, revealing her own prefect's badge pinned on her robes which Harry didn't see before. "I'm nullifying the deduction you gave Gryffindor. Furthermore, I'm taking fifty points off Slytherin for blatant abuse of authority by its prefect."

If it were possible, Draco's already pale complexion got even paler at Cho's revelation and started sputtering in outrage. "Y-You can't do that! I'm a prefect!"

"Believe it because I just did." Cho stated. "Being prefect doesn't give you the right to do whatever the hell you want and its spoiled little brats like you who give prefects a bad rep. You can be sure that I WILL be bringing up the issue of your unsuitability as a student official when we get to Hogwarts."

"My father is a member of the school board. I can have you expelled for that." Draco growls out.

"Another fifty points from Slytherin for threatening a duly recognized student official." Another voice said. Looking towards the source of the voice, Draco sees the remaining members of Gryffindor's 'Golden Trio' sporting prefect's badges and standing nearby, glaring at him.

"We heard everything you said Draco and I will have to concur with Miss Chang's assessments. Your qualifications as prefect is questionable at best and we WILL be conducting an inquiry on your behavior here when we get to the school." Hermione stated primly

When Draco snarled and was about to say something nasty, Ron stops him. "You might want to rethink what you're about to say or do Malfoy. Your house is already a hundred points down now. You don't want ME to dock any more house points do you?" He asks.

Unable to do anything more then scowl in frustration, Draco and his goons beats a hasty retreat as Ron and Hermione joins Harry and Cho in the passenger compartment.

"Well that was fun." Ron said as he plops down on the seat besides Harry. "I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy so ineffectual before. Serves the git right for he could bloody well do anything he wants with that badge."

"He let the prestige of the position get to his head which is something you shoukdn't do Ron. We simply corrected whatever misconceptions he may have on being a prefect." Hermione said before looking at Cho. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. Thank you for helping out Harry here." She said.

"Cho Chang. Sixth year Ravenclaw. Pleased to meet the both of you." Cho introduced herself. "Harry's a friend so of course I'd stick up to him. Besides, I don't like bullies like Malfoy."

"Brilliant. You're my kind of friend then." Ron stated with a grin before he suddenly thinks of something. "Wait a tick. If you're a prefect, then how come you weren't at thhe meeting today?" Ron asks.

"Oh that. The meeting is mostly for the benefit of the new prefects. I've been one since last year so I don't really have to go." Cho explains before looking at a staring Harry. "Sorry I didn't tell you before Harry."

Harry snaps out of his stupor and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it Cho. It's not like we've spent a lot of time together. Besides, you saved my bacon from Malfoy so thanks for that."

"As Hermione said, Malfoy had a LOT of misconceptions about how a prefect should act so someone had to straighten him out." Cho stated, blushing at the thanks she was being given.

"Well you're a good person Cho and you'll always be welcome here with us." Hermione said in a friendly manner.

The three Gryffindors and the lone Ravenclaw spent the rest of their time onboard the train talking about various subjects and Harry found himself enjoying the Cho's company. Upon their arrival to the station, they are quickly ushered by Hagrid to Hogwarts where the faculty already sat waiting for the students. Looking up at the faculty's table, Harry could already see Seras seated there between the headmaster and Professor Snape. But for some reason, she did not look very happy and kept glancing at another newcomer to the faculty who was one seat away from her.

A short, toady woman wearing a horrid, pink sweaters.

**...**

For the most part, Seras's time thus far at Hogwarts had been pleasant.

After meeting with the headmaster, she was escorted to her quarters by McGonagall which, much to her pleasant surprise, was roomier then her quarters back at the foundation. She was even introduced to a dark skinned house elf named Blacky whom, according to McGonagall, will cater to her specific needs while at Hogwarts. After years of following orders, it was nice to have someone else follow hers for a change.

Seras had also been warmly welcomed by most of the faculty with the exception of Snape who claimed to be too busy for 'trivialities' and Filch who seemed to be born with a nasty, disagreeable streak in his dna. Those two certainly won't be on her Christmas list anytime soon.

But the arrival of the Ministry Of Magic's representative Dolores Umbridge had soured her mood. The woman had taken every opportunity to question her qualifications and belittle the Hellsing Foundation. It took all the discipline that Seras had possessed to NOT destroy her then and there because it was clear that Umbridge was baiting her to give her a reason to fire Seras.

The vampires was NOT going rise to the bait though. She was too disciplined to do so and the best form of revenge was to do her job to the best of her ability so that Umbridge would have NOTHING to complain about.

Seras saw that the Headmaster had just finished his introductions of the new staff as well as his opening speech and was about to ask everyone to start their dinner but Umbridge had seen it fit to deliver an opening speech of her own. Predictably, she had taken the opportunity to extoll the virtues of a Ministry approved curriculum while discouraging any sort of change which, in Seras's mind, was a monumentally stupid idea because she knew that without change, there can be no progress.

It should be noted that while she was delivering her bit about no change, Umbridge kept shooting looks at Seras which only a blind man would not notice. Naturally, this prompted a lot of speculation on the part of the students.

"Is Umbridge mental?" Ron whispers to Harry. "She's practically insulting a bloody vampire in front of the entire school!"

"She knows Professor Victoria can't do a thing to her given her position." Harry answers.

"It's obvious that the Ministry doesn't approve of her appointment as the new DADA professor and are hoping to push her into making a mistake so they'll have all the excuse to fire her." Hermione said, voicing her observations. "The question is why are they hellbent on getting rid of her? What's the ministry's purpose here in Hogwarts?"

"Good question." Harry said though he had no doubt that they'll find out as the school year progresses.

Author's Notes: Chapter 5 for your reading pleasure ladies and gentlemen. R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First Day Highs**

Seras was running late on her first day as the DADA professor. But NOT because of anything that she did.

Earlier, Mr. Filch had informed her that Dumbledore wanted to speak with her before her first class. Seras found it strange since she was with the Headmaster at the faculty table during breakfast earlier. Nonetheless, she complied and made her way up to Dumbledore's office.

But when she got there, Dumbledore had informed her that he had given Mr. Filch no such instructions to call Seras up to his office. This instantly made the ex-policewoman suspicious. Whoever gave Filch his instructions wanted to stall her for some reason and since the Headmaster's office was furthest away from the classrooms, it only made sense that they'd use that excuse since they believed it would take time for her to get back to her class. Enough time for them to do whatever it is that they had planned.

Seras had a suspicion on who the culprit is but wasn't about to blow the opportunity to gather more information. If anything, Seras wanted to thank the culprit for underestimating her.

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Seras reaches out towards the shadows in the hallway and watches her arm disappear through it before she enters the shadows herself. The castle was supposedly warded against any sort of unauthorized incursion through teleportation from the outside but her powers worked differently. Seras had the ability to instantaneously transport herself from one place to another using the shadows as a sort of gateway and it was through this method that she brought herself to her classroom.

Seras was not surprised to see Umbridge already inside passing out what seemed to be textbooks and decides to hide a little longer to find out what the Ministry observer was up to.

As expected, Umbridge gave a short lecture in her sickeningly sweet and insincere voice about the 'proper' things to teach eager, impressionable young minds while criticizing the way that the current staff of Hogwarts have been educating the students. She even made vague claims that the Ministry might see it fit to seize control of the school to 'protect' the youth's minds from being poisoned. And when asked by Harry about the return of Voldemort, Umbridge had dismissed the claims as lies and even went so far as assign to assign him detention with her.

Having enough of Umbridge little display, Seras decides to end whatever illusions of grandeur that the woman may have of her position in the school and put her in her proper place.

"Belay that Mister Potter. I don't believe that Miss Umbridge has the authority to assign detention." Seras stated as she melted out of the shadows behind the ministry official causing her to almost shriek in surprise.

"P-Professor Victoria. I... I didn't know you were there." Umbridge stammered out.

"You weren't supposed to." Seras said, briefly flashing her a smile which had FAR too much teeth in it before her expression turns cold. "As I was saying, you're not authorized to assign detention. As a matter of fact, you're not even authorized to teach anything. So would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"W-Well... I found out that you were going to be a little late so I decided to fill in for you and impart a little of my experience with the students while waiting for you to arrive." Umbridge answered, managing to regain a bit of her composure.

"You 'found out' I was going to be late for class? Is that right? That sounds awfully coincidental to me. Almost TOO coincidental." Seras stated, watching the woman squirm.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Umbridge said, managing to sound offended at being implicated.

"I'm sure you don't." Seras drawled as she picks up one of the books Umbridge was distributing. "And what about these books?" She asks.

"Ministry approved study materials that you may find indispensable for your classes." Umbridge answered, looking a little smug despite herself.

Seras hummed thoughtfully as she flips through the book before dropping it unceremoniously back to the table. "While I commend you for your initiative Miss Umbridge, your assistance is as unnecessary as these books you have provided because everything I have to teach these kids comes from my own experience in fighting users of the dark arts." Seras said.

"Your own experience?" Umbridge asked incredulously. "Surely you jest. You don't look much older than a student yourself not to mention that you are unfamiliar with our ways. What can you possibly teach them?"

"Have you forgotten who and what I am Miss Umbridge?" Seras asks dangerously. "I am a vampire employed by the Hellsing Foundation. I am not one to brag but very few others in this country has the same experience and expertise that I have in battling dark creatures. And in an organization that does that for a living, that's saying quite a bit."

"Yes... Your identity is one point that still needs to be studied by the ministry to determine your suitability as an instructor. Besides, there is no need to teach such skills to these children." Umbridge argued. "Voldemort does NOT exist so they are perfectly safe where they are."

"I think it should be noted that not once have I mentioned Voldemort's name in our conversation Miss Umbridge. And it's rather naive to think that just because Voldemort allegedly doesn't exist anymore, its already so safe there is no need to train in defending yourself." Seras stated.

"But that's not allowed!" Umbridge insisted. "The ministry..."

"...Does NOT have any say in Hogwarts's curriculum. That's the faculty's responsibility and last rime I checked, you're NOT part of the faculty." Seras finished for her. "Now I've got a class to teach and I'm already late as it is. If you have a problem with how I do things, take it up with the Headmaster. Good day Miss Umbridge." Seras said as she turns to the class, clearly dismissing the toady woman whose smiling facade transforms into a mask of barely restrained rage.

"This isn't over Professor Victoria." Umbridge hissed angrily as she turns her heels and storms away.

"No... I don't believe it is." Seras mutters, turning her head slightly as she watches Umbridge leave before she turns her attention to the class.

**...**

Harry's gut feeling about Umbridge had proven to be true. The woman was obviously sent to Hogwarts to intervene on the ministry's behalf and it showed with the way she attempted to take over the DADA class while their real instructor was absent.

Fortunately, Professor Seras showed up just as he had finished arguing with Umbridge about Voldemort's existence and the ministry representative was about to assign him detention which, apparently, she had no right to. Seras had rebutted her arguments in short order and sent her packing. Lucky for them too because if the books that Umbridge had distributed were an indication of how she taught, then they would have learned nothing at all.

Speaking of the books Umbridge had distributed, their new DADA instructor was currently studying the contents of the said publication.

"Defensive Magical Theory? I'm not a wizard and even I think that this book is absolutely useless." Seras said with a scoff as tosses the book away. "Well then... Now that the comedy show is over, let's get down to business."

Drawing herself up to her full, if unimpressive, height and managing to look like a professional in her policewoman's uniform (replacing the skimpy skirt with a pair of pants for the sake of decency), Seras introduces herself to the class. "My name is Seras Victoria and I am your new instructor for Defense Against Dark Arts. I'm a former policewoman and agent of the Hellsing Foundation. And as you also may have heard, I'm also a vampire."

This causes the entire class to break out in whispers which may as well have been a loud uproar given how sharp a vampire's senses were. "Don't worry. I'm not THAT kind of vampire. Your headmaster wouldn't have hired me if I were." Seras stated, deciding to address their concerns. This causes the class to shut up instantly, much to Seras's amusement before she continues.

"And as I've also mentioned before, the things I'll be teaching you will be based on my own experience and will be mostly practical and hands on." Seras stated. "Not to say that this class won't have any theoretical aspect because there will be. But it will have to be theories that you are prepared to back up with practical application. And by the time you've completed my course, you WILL be well rounded individuals capable of adapting to different situations as needed. Now then, are there any questions? Yes? You with the prefect's badge from Slytherin. Whats your name?"

"Draco Malfoy ma'am." He identified himself imperiously, waiting for the expected look of awe on the professor's face. But all he got was an expectant expression which was waiting for whatever question he had. "You said you were a vampire but I find that difficult to believe because from what I know, vampires are nocturnal creatures. You're teaching us in the middle of the day so how can you be one?"

Though the question sounded rude, Seras gave no indication of being offended. "A relevant question Mr. Malfoy though you could have been a bit more tactful about it. Five points to Slytherin nonetheless." Malfoy sat down with a superior smirk on his face as Seras continues her lecture.

"Lets begin with this very simple concept. Information. Depending on its source and the way it's used, it can be your best friend or your own worst enemy. If you had up to date information on an enemy, then you'll be able to prepare for him in an appropriate manner. But if your information is wrong or horribly outdated, then you'll have problems. BIG problems." Seras said. "Mr. Malfoy was prudent to doubt my claim of being a vampire so we'll use that to test your knowledge. Can anyone tell me what are the common traits of a vampire? Miss Granger?"

"Vampires have no reflections Professor Victoria." The bushy haired Gryffindor prefect answered. In response, Seras walks in front of a cabinet mirror which reflected... Nothing. "Huh... I guess you're right Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Anybody else?"

"Vampires are supposed to be shapeshifters." A dark skinned male wearing the colors of Slytherin stated. Seras suddenly transforms into a strawberry blonde bat and flies over to the student before transforming back to Seras. "Excellent Mr...?"

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini Professor Victoria." The dark skinned Slytherin supplied.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. Five points to Slytherin." Seras said before calling another dark skinned student, this one wearing the red and gold of Gryffindor because he was raising his hand and baded him to identify himself.

"Dean Thomas Ma'am. Vampires are supposed to be very strong and fast." Just as Dean said this, Seras was already in front of the dark skinned Gryffindor and lifting him up effortlessly with one hand.

"Does this answer your question Mr. Thomas?" Seras asks pleasantly and all Dean could do was nod. He didn't even see the Professor move from her spot across the room and despite him being taller than her, she was lifting him up like he weighed next to nothing. "Excellent Mr. Thomas and thank you for your cooperation. Five points to Gryffindor." Seras said as he puts Dean down before she starts walking around the class while continuing her lecture.

"Those ARE well known traits of a vampire along with superhuman endurance, an insane healing factor, the ability to influence another's mind, communicating with creatures of the night such as rats, owls, cats and certain canine breeds and even limited control over the weather." Seras said. "There are also well known means of destroying vampires such as beheading them, driving a wooden through their heart, exposing them to sunlight, attacking them with blessed items, immolation by fire or if you're really THAT paranoid of the vampire surviving any of those means, then feel free to utilize multiple combinations of those methods."

Seras stops just short of one of the large windows in the room where the sun was shining through. "As I said at the beginning of the class, information can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Today you have demonstrated your knowledge of a possible enemy. Whatever information you have may work on ordinary vampires but happens when…." Seras reaches out and puts her hand out in the sunlight where it remained unaffected before she herself walks in front of the window and exposes herself to direct sunlight to emphasize her point. "…..Your opponent is no ordinary vampire like me? What if your entire strategy revolves around say exposing the vampire to the sun and it DOESN'T work? What will you do then?"

Nobody deems to answer Seras which she takes as a sign to conclude her lecture. "In a war, not having the proper knowledge and information to base your decisions on can be a fatal mistake for your cause which will lead to defeat. It's something that each one of you should consider as you go through this war called life. Class dismissed."

Author's Notes: Next chappie's up. R&R pls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rock The Boat**

Dinner at the Great Hall in Hogwarts was a lively affair and the topic on everybody's conversation today seems to the new DADA instructor. After just a few days of teaching, Seras was already making an impression on a lot of students regardless of house affiliation. A fact which pleased the headmaster and frustrated the ministry observer.

The occupants of one table in particular was raving about her abilities as an instructor. An informal table which consisted of Gryffindor's Golden Trio, the Weasley Twins, Neville, Ginny as well as Luna and Cho who had recently joined them from the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm telling you guys. Barring Lupin and Moody, Professor Victoria's by far the best DADA professor we've had. Never mind that she's a vampire." Ron said between mouthfulls of food.

"Talk or eat Ron. Pick one or the other because none of us particularly care having your dinner fly at us while we're having ours." Ginny said with a grimace. "But you're right about Professor Victoria though. She does seem to know what she's talking about."

"Thats already a given if she's from the Hellsing Foundation." Luna pointed out in her dreamy voice. "My father interviewed the head of the foundation before about the Romanian Vampire Coven's conspiracy with the Ministry Of Magic for an article in the Quibbler and they've got some really good people working for them."

"She's also quite fair to all the students she deals with." Cho said approvingly. "I think it helps that she's an outsider so she doesn't share the same prejudice that we do."

"Not to mention she's quite possibly..." Began George.

"...The hottest faculty member Hogwarts has." Finished Fred with a leer. "I mean, have you seen those..."

"Stop right there Fred!" Hermione snaps, her face reddening. "Do you not have ANY shred of decency and respect on you? She IS your instructor you know."

"Wweell... There IS something I'd like her to teach me..." Fred teased.

"...Which I'm sure you will not dare ask till you're certain that she WON'T tear you limb from limb for asking oh brother of mine." George snarked.

"Quite true oh brother of mine." Fred agreed with a chuckle.

"Must you two be such pigs about it?" Ginny grumbles.

"I think we can ALL agree that Professor Victoria is both a beautiful AND dangerous individual. But she is also intelligent and headstrong." Neville stated, nervously stealing a glance at the said professor before glancing at Umbridge. "I can understand why Miss Umbridge is upset. Professor Victoria is not someone she or the ministry can influence and control. Not that they have any right to do so in the first place."

It was Cho who noticed that Harry was not contributing anything to the conversation and was instead giving the new DADA professor a thoughtfull look. "Is something wrong Harry?" She asks in concern. "You haven"t said a thing all night."

Cho's voice snaps Harry out of his musings. "Oh...Sorry about that Cho. I kind of got lost in my thoughts."

"Lost in your thoughts and staring at Professor Victoria the whole time mate." Ron informs his best friend with a snicker. "Don't tell me you fancy her?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Harry exclaimed in panic. "I mean she seems like a wonderful woman and all but..."

"Then what's going through that brain of yours Harrykins..." Fred prompted.

"...Other then your raging hormones?" George seconded with a grin.

Harry manages to calm himself down. After all, it wouldn't do for him to kill his best friend and his brothers for their cheek though he was certainly going to look for some payback one of these days. "The Dueling Club." He said simply.

"The Dueling Club? What about it?" Cho asked, her interest piqued.

"Apart from that fiasco organized by Lockhart, the Dueling Club has not really had a proper meeting in its existence." Harry said. "Considering the opposition we'll be facing in the future, I think it's only prudent that we revive it, don't you think? Practice DOES make perfect."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Hermione said enthusiastically, realizing what Harry had in mind. "It WILL give us a chance to apply what we learned thus far in Hogwarts. And we can ask Professor Victoria to be our advisor."

"Exactly." Harry said with a smile at his bushy haired friend.

"Not trying to burst anyone's bubble here but Professor Seras doesn't strike me as a very conventional instructor." Ron said thoughtfully. "I mean, she DID just get her first wand about a month ago, right? Wouldn't it seem improper if everyone else in the club was better at it then her?"

"You may have a point there Ron..." Harry conceeded. "...But you're forgetting what she told us. She want us to be able to adapt to any situation that comes our way. What makes you think she's NOT ready to do this?"

**...**

"You want me to what?" Seras asks incredilously, the bag of blood with the straw that she had been sipping from momentarily forgotten in her hand. Harry and his friends had intercepted her in the hallways while she was on her way back to her quarters and had asked her if she could be there advisor in the Dueling Club. "Harry. I don't know the first thing about your way of dueling. Wouldn't it be better if you asked any of the other professors?"

"The Dueling Club has traditionally been handled by the DADA instructor Professor Seras which, this year, is you." Harry said. "All you have to do in the club is just be there and make sure things don't go out of hand. You don't even have to draw your wand."

"But..." Seras started.

"Please professor. We can't restart the Dueling Club without a faculty advisor and we really need this if we're to prepare for you-know-who." Hermione said, making Seras wince. She had forgotten that these kids were preparing for a possible conflict against their version of the Dark Lord and his minions and needed all the help they can get. Who was she to deny them that by refusing?

But on the other hand, her lack of knowledge in this area might cause more harm then good in which case she had all the right to refuse on the grounds that she wasn't qualified. She had a sinking feeling though that even if she refused, they would still push through with their plan and if there had been problems, she would've STILL been responsible for it by default.

Eyeing the expectant faces of the three students in front of her, Seras takes a thoughtful sip from her bag of blood which the kids tried hard not to stare at before reaching a decision.

"Alright. I'll accept the position of Dueling Club advisor but I have a few conditions." Seras stated. "First is that I'll need one of you to talk me through the duels until I feel comfortable enough to make my own judgements correctly and fairly. Second is that I reserve the right to cancel or even suspend activities if I feel things get too heated abd dangerous. And finally, if ANYBODY purposely does something that endagers anybody's safety inside the clubroom, I'm kicking him or her out of the club. Are we clear?" Seras asks sternly."

"Yes ma'am." The trio answerd promptly.

"Good then." Seras said in approval. "Assuming I can clear this with the headmaster now, we can have our first meeting tomorow night."

"Thank you very much Professor Victoria." Harry said with a smile as he and his friends left to spread the word while Seras left for Dumbledore's office.

But unbeknownst to them, somebody else had been listening to their conversation and managed to slip away undetected.

**...**

Looking around the room, Seras could see that everything was ready for the relaunch of the Dueling Club. A good number of students turned out hoping to participate in the duels and an even greater number came to simply watch the fireworks.

It wasn't really all that difficult to ask permission from the headmaster to reactivate the Dueling Club. As a matter of fact, he seemed so genuinely interested that he expressed his intention to attend the occasion and brought with him the rest of the staff.

Of course, Umbridge was also here watching everything closely and had a self satisfied little smirk on her face as if she knew a secret nobody else did. Her presence alone did not bode well for tonight's proceedings and Seras just KNEW that whatever it is she was planning will somehow involve her.

Seras decides to ignore her for the time being and concentrate on the business at hand. Climbing up the dueling platform, she clears her voice and decides to speak.

"Students and faculty of Hogwarts, good evening and welcome once again to the Dueling Club." Seras announced with a smile. "Now from what I've been told, it's been almost three years since the last meeting of the club and that's a long time if the goal of this club is to sharpen your dueling skills for when they're needed. I am hoping that I'm up to the task of preparing you for that eventuality and..."

"Hem hem..." The rather loud and indiscreet throat clearing catches the room's attention. Everyone's eyes falls then on the ministry representative who flashed her fake, sickly smile.

_"What is Umbridge playing at? Her smile looks even more evil then Master's." _Seras thought to herself before deciding to let her speak and watch how things will play out. "I believe our Ministry representative have a few words for us."

Impossibly, Umbridge's smile grew even wider as she steps up the dueling platform. "Thank you for your stirring words Professor Victoria. But as novel as this idea is, I believe that the Dueling Club is simply a waste of time that is better spent reading your books." Umbridge said sweetly. "You are all students and therefore far too young to be thinking about things like that. Protecting your interests is the Ministry's job so there is no need to waste your time on this."

The entire student body present started muttering darkly amongst themselves. Even the faculty looked offended at Umbridge's words. It was Seras who finally voiced everyone's dissatisfaction.

"Please don't insult our intelligence Ms. Umbridge." Seras said quietly in a steely voice. "Nobody here belives that the Ministry can protect everyone all the time so please don't go giving them false hopes."

Umbridge turns to Seras with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "False hopes Professor Victoria? I am merely stating facts. The Ministry knows what's best for these students after all."

"You want to talk about facts Ms. Umbridge? Let's talk about facts then." Seras stated and started pacing the platform. "Fact: The Ministry was NOT present when the troll attacked four years ago and it was three students who subdued the beast. Fact: The ministry was ALSO not present when students started getting petrified and it was ALSO students who resolved the problem. Fact: It was the Ministry who saw it fit to place Dementors in the school premises while in search of the felon Sirius Black two yeats ago without considering the student body's safety. Fact: Instead of verifying the testimony of the sole witness to the murder of Cedric Digggory just last year, the Ministry opted to outrighr claim that the witness was lying instead of doing an investigation."

Seras stops pacing in front of Umbridge and stares her in the eyes. "Here's another fact for you Ms. Umbridge. That very same student whom the Ministry accused of lying as well as his cousin was attacked by Dementors that's supposed to be under the Ministry's control. What can you say about that?"

"Then I'd say Mister Potter is lying again." Umbridge said primly. "There were no reports on on underage magic usage and if there were, Mister Potter would have been prosecuted for it."

"Lying huh? And he'd really be prosecuted for using magic to defend himself and his cousin? That reasoning sounds a little self serving to me." Seras said, not bothering to mention to Umbridge that her words incriminated her of the deed. And from the looks that the faculty and many of the students were giving the ministry representative, they had come to the same conclusion as her. "Then it's a good thing I was there myself to save Harry. Otherwise, things would have gone bad for him as you had suggested."

Umbridge's blood ran cold at Seras's statement. Attacking Potter using the Dementors had been her idea in order to force him to use magic and further discredit himself in the eyes of the wizarding world. Now she understood why that plan failed.

But Seras wasn't done. Not by a longshot.

"What's in it for the Ministry anyways?" Seras asked suddenly. "You've NEVER interfered with Hogwarts before so why start now?"

"Because it's been obvious that the wrong people have been running the school and teaching our children." Umbridge snaps. "The ministry has every right to be concerned about that."

"By the wrong people, I assume that you're referring to people who does not conform with the Ministry. How predictable." Seras said flatly. "And I take it I'm one of those people whom you think is wrong for the job, right?"

"You don't even have a wand." Umbridge said, not bothering to deny the charge. "How could you possibly teach these children how to act like proper witches and wizards?"

"Alright. First off, I think the other members of the faculty have the the proper behavior part covered because my job is to teach the students how to fight and survive." Seras said before her hand dips into a back pocket and comes out with a mahogany colored wand. "And secondly, I DO have a wand and I DO know how to use it though it's not my first weapon of choice."

"Do you now?" Umbridge said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Seras didn't like the calculating look in her beady little eyes nor did she like the almost triumphant tone of her voice. Umbridge was up to something which will most likely involved her in some manner which she wouldn't like one bit.

"This is fortunate then" Umbridge continues. "Perhaps you can prove your ability as the DADA Professor AND as the advisor of the Dueling Club with a duel."

Seras narrows her eyes at this. So THAT was her game. Umbridge wanted to humiliate her in front of the school by making it look like she was incompetent. Well Seras would take her seemingly innocent suggestion as a personal challenge and shove it right back to her toady little face.

"That sounds like an excellent idea for a first duel. I assume you'll be my opponent?" Seras asks almost eagerly.

"Ermm…. No. I'm afraid I don't have my wand tonight." Umbridge said, managing to sound regretful and ignoring the incredulous looks being sent her way.

She then looks around for a bit before gaining a crafty look in her eyes. "But I DO have an ideal opponent for you. Someone who has strived for the post of DADA instructor for quite a while now." Umbridge said before pointing at Snape. "I believe Professor Snape will suffice as your opponent."

The potions professor gave Umbridge a cold look before glancing at Dumbledore who nods his agreement. Removing his cloak, Snape steps up to the dueling platform and waits for his opponent.

"Sneaky little…. Of course she won't get her hands dirty…." Seras mutters but nonetheless prepares herself for the duel. But the fact that Umbridge chose this matchup showed that, not only did she want to humiliate Seras, she also wanted to drive a wedge between the faculty by pitting the current DADA professor and the person who had been after the job for the longest time now. But Seras won't let her get what she wanted. Not today.

Stepping up to the dueling platform, she walks up to Snape to speak to him. "Listen Professor Snape. I know we haven't spoken with each other that much, But I'm sure you know a setup when you see it, right?"

"Indeed." Snape said with a raised eyebrow. "And your point?"

"You know what I am Professor Snape. DON'T go easy on my account." Seras said seriously.

Snape considers her for a moment before nodding curtly. "As you wish."

Both duelists salutes with their wands before walking away from each other and settling into their stance. At some hidden signal, the duel begins.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape fires off the spell so fast that the room almost misses it. Seras's form seemingly blurs as the attack passes through her to harmlessly connect with the wall behind her which surprises everyone in the room.

"Snape missed?"

"No he didn't! I saw it hit her!"

"You're daft mate! It hit the wall!"

Snape frowns at his miss and fires off another Expelliarmus spell at Seras. But this time, the vampiress backflips over the attack and points her wand at Snape in mid-air. Instinctively, Snape jumps back and was surprised when what looked like a Stupefy spell hits the spot where he stood just a few moments before.

"Was that wordless magic?"

"No way! Professor Victoria knows wordless magic?"

Snape warily observes his opponent. If Seras was capable of wordless magic, then she is far more formidable then he gave her credit for.

Deciding that the feeling out phase of the duel had long passed, Snape goes all out by firing off three rapidfire stunning spells in quick succession which Seras deftly dodges in acrobatic fashion while firing off stunning spells of her own. Snape manages to dodge the attack but made one critical error.

He took his eyes off Seras.

Quicker than the eye could see, Seras was right in Snape's face with the tip of her wand underneath his chin. "Yield." She said simply.

Staring at Seras with an unreadable expression, Snape finally nods in agreement and puts away his wand. Sighing in relief, Seras also puts her wand away and shakes Snape's hand.

"Congratulations." Snape said simply. "Excellent dodging prowess and use of wordless magic."

"It's actually the ONLY kind of magic that I CAN do." Seras admits. "Magic after all, is all about the caster's will right? Who said it has to be spoken?"

"Indeed." Snape said with a smirk, not looking all that upset with his loss. "Thank you for a most illuminating duel Professor Victoria."

Watching his two instructors shake hands after the duel amidst the wildly cheering students brought a smile to Dumbledore's face. "I hope that little display satisfies your curiosity Ms. Umbridge?" He asks loudly.

But Umbridge could no longer hear him because she had already left the room.

Author's Notes: A new chappie for you guys. R&R guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Next Level**

Students were still buzzing about what happened during the Dueling Club's meeting last night and, suffice to say, any lingering doubts on Seras's eligability teaching a class full of witches and wizards was erased. Not that she wasn't doing a good job before last night but it was nice to be finally recognized as someone who knew how to get the job done however unconventional she may be.

However, her little demonstration presented her with a whole new set of problems. Now that her ability to cast magic has been made public, her enemies won't be so quick to underestimate her. She originally intended her magic to be her hidden ace in the hole but that was not possible now.

Seras was also afraid that now she has demonstrated her magical ability, her students might expect her to teach them new magic which she couldn't and feared that might disappoint them.

But then again, seeing her in action might also spur her students into exploring alternative means of magical combat such as her more physical style of dueling. As far as she could tell, most of the witches and wizards she has met thus far prefer to rely on their magic and exchange spells from a distance. An alarming number also tend to neglect their physical fitness which Seras believes could adversely affect their magic on a base level. That was one major issue that needed to be addressed.

As she approached the classroom, she could clearly hear a loud argument going on which could only be two persons.

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley.

From day one, the two boys have NEVER gotten along and each seemed intent in antagonizing one another in and out of the classroom. Such was their hostility that Seras suspected that, if they weren't attending Hogwarts, they would probably have killed each other already.

"You're not listening to me Weasley. Had Professor Snape been serious in that duel, Professor Seras would NEVER had gotten the drop on him."

"Bullocks Malfoy. You just can't accept that your head of house was beaten by a girl.

"That didn't count. She can't beat him in a proper magical duel."

"Both had their wands out casting spells at each other and everything so how can that NOT be a proper magical duel?"

"She's a vampire. She's physically much faster and stronger then Professor Snape so it wasn't a fair match."

Seras had enough of the argument so she made her presence known. "Gentlemen. What is the argument about this time?" Much to her amusement, both boys literally jumped up in surprise at her sudden appearance. Ron managed to recover enough to speak first.

"Professor. This git was saying that your win against Professor Snape in your duel didn't count and that you didn't have a chance against him in an official, sanctioned duel." Ron stated heatedly. "Are you going to let him get away with that?"

"Language Mr. Weasley." Seras gently admonished, familiar enough with the local slang to know that the kid was openly cursing. She then turns her attention to a slightly fearful looking, but to his credit, largely unrepentant Draco with a raised eyebrow and prompting him to speak.

"With all due respect Professor Victoria, even you should acknowledge the fact that your abilities as a vampire gives you an unfair advantage in a duel. Were you any other regular duelist with your paltry experience in magic, Professor Snape would have been able to defeat you easily." Draco said plainly.

"Both of you sit down." Seras instructed with a sigh as she stands in front of the class and spoke. "I'll freely admit that I made use of my gifts during my duel with Professor Snape because I don't have his experience in magic. Had I been anybody else with my, as Mr. Malfoy put it, paltry experience, Professor Snape would have destroyed me in an officially sanctioned duel."

Draco gives Ron a triumphant smirk, much to the redhead's anger.

"On the other hand, I think it's only fair to say that there were no real guidelines established prior to the duel so as far as anybody knows, that was a legitimate match." Seras said. "Professor Snape and I also came to the understanding that we would BOTH do our best in the duel so as far as legitimacy is concerned, that was a legitimate magical duel. It is how we use our gifts to our advantage in a duel which makes the difference."

Draco frowns at this but is unable to dispute Seras's words.

"That being said though, the Dueling Club was established for all of you to apply what you learned in a safe and controlled environment." Seras clarified before cautioning her students. "But you should ALWAYS treat any kind of conflict seriously. Complacency can be your greatest enemy because you'll never know who your enemy will be or where he will strike."

"Constant vigilance!" Harry suddenly blurted out, earning him a smile from Seras.

"Well put Mr. Potter. Ten points for Gryffindor." Seras said brightly. "I've forgotten that you've taken lessons from Professor Moody but you're essentially correct. It will be my task to prepare you mentally and physically for almost anything and everything. You've more or less got the mental part down already but some of you, whether you care to admit it or not, are lacking in the physical department. So we will work to remedy that starting today. Blacky? If you'll be so kind?"

At Seras's prompting, a dark skinned house elf wearing what seems to be a red toga pops into the room and promptly deposits a trunk in the middle. He then bows at Seras then at the class before popping away.

"From now on, all of you will be coming to my class wearing these." Seras said, opening the trunk and revealing that it was full of sweatshirts, jogging pants on the colors of the different houses as well as running shoes of different sizes for those who didn't have their own. "As our classes will now involve more physical activity, I think it's only practical for you to dress accordingly. Now get your uniforms here, change up and meet me outside. You have fifteen minutes."

At first, the class sat rooted in their seats as if they couldn't believe what they just heard until Seras sighs in resignation and spoke again.

"Are you maggots waiting for an invitation or something? Move it! You've got fourteen minutes and fifty seconds left!" She snaps in her best 'drill instructor' voice. This snaps the students out of their stupor and comply with Seras's instructions.

Half an hour later, Hogwarts is treated to the sight of the fifth years from Gryffindor and Slytherins in sweatsuits jogging along the corridor with a similarly dressed Seras following behind the group barking out encouragements or instructions using a megaphone she got from somewhere.

"Double time people. We don't have all day for this class you know." Seras calls out.

"T-Thank merlin for that." Ron huffed as he ambled along the group.

"I-I'm gonna d-die." Neville wheezed, not really used to exerting himself so much.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. You two are falling behind. Pick up the pace." Seras instructed, much to the Gryffindor pair's dismay.

Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge stood nearby watching the proceedings with varying expressions. The Headmaster's twinkly eyed amusement, the potion professor's cold dispassion and the Ministry official's disapproval.

"How barbaric." Umbridge stated primly. "This is not the way they should be educated."

"Oh come now Dolores. A little exercise never hurt anybody." Dumbledore said jovially. "Things have gotten rather predictable around here so this is a refreshing change of pace and that could be good for Hogwarts in the long run."

"How can THIS be good for the school?" Umbridge challenged. "We're teaching them to be Neanderthals. Not wizards or witches. Whatever will we tell their family when they return home acting like common muggles?"

Umbridge then looks at Snape. "You DO agree with me don't you Professor Snape?" She asks expectantly. The potion master gives her a vaguely dirty look before glancing at Dumbledore who was following the conversation with interest before answering.

"I think they're ALL clumsy dunderheads who can't tell the difference between a cauldron and a beaker." Snape opined. "That being said though, if physical exertion will somehow help develop their coordination to prevent more accidents in my lab, then I am all for it." With his dark cloak billowing behind him, he then walks off ignoring the incredulous look Umbridge was giving him.

"A student's academics ARE important. But I believe we could ALL do well to remember that it is also an educator's duty to see to their ward's physical education as well." Dumbledore stated. "After all, one's magic is only as powerful as your mind AND body wants it to be so a balance must be maintained."

noise

Having said his piece, the Headmaster walks off leaving Umbridge fuming as she glared at the retreating forms of Seras and her class while she plotted of ways to ruin the woman who she held responsible for dismantling her masterplan for Hogwarts.

**(Later that night….)**

Seras was on her way back to her back to her quarters when something catches her eyes. Looking out from a window, she sees a partially shrouded figure standing just outside the Forbidden Forest staring at the night sky. Deciding she'd be remiss of her duty to the school if she didn't investigate, she goes down to confront the individual.

"Excuse me…." She calls out, keeping a hand on the butt of concealed pistol. No sense letting her guard down. "Are you lost sir? Do you need some assistance?"

The individual, a rather tall and well built male from the looks of it, glances at Seras and moves towards her. Clomping noise can be heard as he walks into view and Seras soon finds out why. The unknown male is revealed to be a centaur which was humanoid with the lower body of a horse.

"Good evening." The centaur said before looking up the sky once again. Sensing no malicious intent from him, Seras relaxes her grip on her hidden weapon.

"Eerrr…. Nice night we're having huh?" Seras ventured, not really knowing where to start the conversation. "Do you live around here?"

'This forest IS my home yes." The centaur replied without looking at Seras. "But at the same time, it is not."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Seras said, sounding genuinely confused.

"It is not for you to understand daywalker." The centaur said as he finally looks down from his stargazing and stares at Seras for a moment before speaking again. "The stars have foretold of your arrival here though weather you will bring light or darkness is STILL not clear."

"Now you're talking in riddles." Seras stated, starting to feel a little annoyed at the centaur and maybe just a little creeped out at how he seemingly managed to recognize what she was if her interpretation of his words were spot on. But then again, she had heard rumors that centaurs had a borderline mystical sense of insightfulness so it shouldn't have been surprising. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. Exactly who are you anyways?"

"You will know in due time daywalker. In due time." The centaur said cryptically as he wanders away, leaving Seras contemplating his mysterious words."

Author's Notes: That's it for this chappie. A little short and mmmaaayyybbbeee a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it anyways. R&R pls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shadows**

Stan Shunpike was not a bitter man by nature.

But when you've led an unremarkable life highlighted by a job being the conductor of a mode of magical transport that was hardly ever used these days, there was bound to be some resentment.

So of course, when the first invitation to make something of his thus far humdrum life came, he quickly seized the opportunity.

They were called Death Eaters who, according to the papers were terrorists. But his friend had convinced him that the Death Eaters were a misunderstood bunch who were about to start a pureblood revolution for people like him.

And they wanted HIM, Stan Shunpike, to join their glorious ranks.

It was something which Stan had longed for all his life. It was a chance to be part of something historical. A chance to make a real difference.

And for his first official task as a Death Eater, he was assigned to guard the ruins of their founder's ancestral home in Little Hangleton with another new recruit.

Too bad it was not a particularly good night for either of them to be a Death Eater.

Before he knew it, Stan found himself being forcefully pulled into a shadow and slammed against a wall with what he vaguely recognized as a muggle gun under his chin by a surprisingly strong strawberry blonde female wearing an all-black, military outfit.

"Not a peep outta you buddy if you don't want me to put a bullet in that tiny little brain of yours." The female hissed threateningly.

Stan nods his head frantically, being more knowledgeable then the average wizard of the effects a muggle bullet can have on his head.

"Good." The woman said, ignoring the scream from the background which Stan recognized to be his partner's. "Now then. You're going to tell me everything I want to know about this place because if you don't, I won't even bother wasting a bullet on you and just feed you to my hungry little friend here."

Before Stan could ask what she meant by her words, a soft but steady growl can be heard. Moments later, a rather large black dog pads out from the darkness with its muzzle seemingly red with blood that was not its own and slowly starts walking towards Stan snarling all the way.

The ex-conductor was terrified. He signed up to be a revolutionary and certainly not a beast tamer. He'd do anything to get away from this dangerous beast. Even if it meant quitting the Death Eaters and going back to his old, boring job on the Knight Bus.

Needless to say, Stan spilled what he knew of his assignment immediately.

Seras than knocks out the fledging Death Eaters by clocking them both with the butt of her gun as the black dog transforms back to Sirius who wipes his mouth clean of the tomato paste he used to simulate blood with a handkerchief and joins the vampiress in critically studying the pair.

"Well that was no challenge at all." Sirius remarks. "The Death Eaters I grew up with were much tougher to break then that. I guess they don't really make them like they used to."

"Can you blame them? YOU try staring down the barrel of a gun AND a huge rabid dog at the same time." Seras said. "So what do we do with these guys?"

"Leave them here." Sirius said dismissively. "I've already tagged them for the aurors to pick up so we best do what we came here to do quickly before they arrive. I'm still a wanted man after all."

The pair moves off silently towards the remains of the shack that was the ancestral home of the Riddles. Dumbledore had asked them to investigate the place after receiving a troubling report. Their mission was to find and retrieve a certain dark item that was supposedly being kept there.

They arrive in the ruins of the home and were instantly on alert. If the item was as important as Dumbledore hinted it to be, then it also had to be well protected. But as they entered the house itself, nothing happened which made them even more suspicious.

"What a dump. You'd think they'd hide something like what we're looking for in a better secured place." Seras comments, looking around the ruined home. "I don't like it though because it all seems too easy. Let's just do what we're supposed to do and get the hell out of here. Come to think of it, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Any object that reeks of darkness I'd imagine." Sirius said dryly. "Dumbledore says that we'll know it when we see it."

"In a creepy ass place like this, that could be anything here." Seras grumbled, but kept looking around. "Did he give any specifics?"

"He believes that item could be relatively small and something personal." Sirius answers. "Perhaps a piece of jewelry."

"You mean something like this?" Seras asks, breaking off part of the floorboard to reveal a small jewelry box. She had been drawn by something to that particular part of the ruins though exactly what it was, she didn't know.

"Yes…. That's probably it." Sirius said as he carefully lifts out the jewelry box and opens it, finding a gold ring with a black gem inside. But as soon as he opens the box, the draw that Seras felt earlier intensifies proving that its source seems to be the ring itself. Though she was somehow able to resist it, the vampiress could tell by the glazed look in Sirius's eyes that he was not as fortunate.

But as he reaches for the ring, a slim hand grabs his wrist in a vice-like grip. Turning to the culprit, Sirius finds himself staring into the glowing red eyes of Seras which clears the haze clouding his mind.

"W-Wha..? Seras? What was I doing?" Sirius asks in confusion.

"Handing me the jewelry box." Seras said, grabbing the box from Sirius and studying the ring inside before nodding in understanding. "Good thing I managed to snap you out of it. The reason why those two idiots outside were the only security for this ring is because it somehow draws people to it. And I bet you that if someone touches this, there's all sorts of nasty surprise waiting for the poor sap."

Before Sirius could stop, Seras picks up the ring with her left hand and examines the ring closely.

"What the bloody hell Seras!" Sirius exclaims, gaping at the vampiress. "You just said that there might be all sorts of nasty surprises for anybody who touches that. WHY are YOU touching it?"

"I DID say that and I was right. This ring seems to be cursed." Seras said, sounding unconcerned as she gives the ring one last look before putting it back into the jewelry box. "As for WHY I'm handling the ring, all I can say is you can't curse something that's already been cursed in the first place." She then removes the glove on her left hand and shows Sirius a pitch black hand that seems to be burning.

"Merlin's beard…." Sirius mutters softly as he stares at the hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Seras's expression grows momentarily somber at this but she quickly diverts the conversation back to the situation at hand. "That's a story for another time Sirius. Right now, don't we need to get this back to Dumbledore right away?"

Sirius snaps out of his shock and nods grimly. "Yes, yes…. You're right. Dumbledore called it right when he said we'd find it here and if it's what I think it is, you need to get it to him as soon as possible as I still can't be seen in public since I'm still wanted."

"Don't worry. I'll get this to Dumbledore immediately. Just take care of yourself on your way back to your house, ok?" Seras said. Sirius nods briskly and transforms back to his canine animagus form and bounds off. Seras watches Sirius disappear into the night before she herself melts into the shadows.

…**...**

"So I was right. A Horcrux WAS hidden in the ruins of the Gaunt residence." Dumbledore mutters as he studies the ring inside the jewelry box. Seras wasted no time returning to Hogwarts and had immediately proceeded to the Headmaster's office with her find.

"Is that what it's supposed to be? What does it do exactly? Sirius seemed pretty spooked about it." Seras stated.

"He has good reason to be frightened by it." Dumbledore said sagely. "A Horcrux is anything which anchor's your life to the mortal plane by imparting it with a portion of your own soul."

"So as long as you've got this Horcrux, you're supposed to be immortal?" Seras asks.

"Essentially correct. There is nothing really wrong with the desire to live long lives per se but I would object if it was done at the expense of others." Dumbledore said.

Seras frowns at this. "What do you mean sir?"

Dumbledore sits back in his chair with a sorrowful look. "The rite which creates the Horcrux requires a human life."

…**..**

As Seras walks back to her quarters, she thought back to her discussion with Dumbledore. This Dark Lord she was investigating was apparently a bigger threat then she had originally thought.

Not only was Voldemort supposed to be a powerful wizard, he also apparently had two or more of those Horcrux things which were keeping him alive indefinitely unless they were found and destroyed. And nobody had any idea what those items were apart from the ring that was already in Dumbledore's possession.

And don't get her started on the lives it took to make those Horcruxes.

But as she pondered on her latest difficulty, she could see a group of students gathering on the announcement wall where Filtch was putting up a new sign. Looking closer, she could see that it was an announcement from the Ministry Of Magic that they were assigning a High Inquisitor to Hogwarts.

"High Inquisitor? Who is that supposed to be?" Seras wondered aloud.

"That would be me, Miss Victoria." A familiar, sickly sweet voice answered. With growing dread, Seras slowly turns around and sees Dolores Umbridge smiling her hake, malicious smile at her.

Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter. As usual, R&R please


End file.
